V'irochka 'Vera' Nadyenka
V'irochka Nadyenka (pronounced as Fear-ro-sha Nah-die-en-ka), otherwise known as Vera, is a high elf currently residing in Guildtown. She has just recently moved to the town, but plans on staying as long as no complications come upon her and her lover, Lyronan. Description Vera is described to have green eyes with dappled gold irises, a head of red hair cascading past shoulder in a waterfall braid. There are multiple scars on the side of her neck and beside the bridge of her nose. She is described to have a nimble elf form. Despite her current rank as a rogue, she is often seen dressed to the nines in a beige tunic decorated with tribal embroidery, accessorized with some leather scavenger gloves. In addition to that, she is also occasionally seen with a hooded wood elf cape, most likely stolen back when she was at the barracks. Her style mimics Lyronan's style back when he was a major scholar and teaching assistant in the barracks. Personality Vera is often described to be 'a character of promising potential' by others. She does not see the point in pleasing the crowd with a mannerly fashion when the major role is to defeat a certain beast, but she does try to get along with her fellow team mates in case of a fight. She has a habit of being blunt when it comes to finishing objectives, sometimes unintentionally offending others by her use of words. She is ridiculously loyal to those she deems worthy (as seen with Lyronan) and will sacrifice anything to save them. Therefore, if she senses that her team mates are in trouble, she will do anything to distract the main enemy from devouring her team mate alive. This is seen in one of the battles where she laughed at an elf-turned-demon's declaration of war during a recent quest in hopes of taking away the attention. She does not mind being a sacrificial item for war if she deems it the right cause. Backstory Born into barracks of war, Vera was bred for battle when the clan did not require her services for their humble nomadic lifestyle. In year 9994, she and her brother Ragiror graduated in the top 20% of soldier training and were offered a spot to train under Lyronan's elite section. Due to ideal and logistics differences, Ragiror switched sections mid year and vetoed to help with strategic planning, leaving his sister in the elite section. For the next three years Vera was reportedly known for valiantly defending herself when concerned with Lyronan's ruling, hence developing a popular reputation amongst the soldiers. In year 9998, Ragiror was declared missing from a morning stroll with some of his fellow soldiers. It was said that he was kidnapped by a man in a shadowy hood and has not been seen since. Lyronan was deemed guilty of kidnapping since Ragiror was last seen talking to him and was exiled. In the same year, 6 months after Lyronan's exile, Ragiror was found leaning against a tree with 5 bleeding slash wounds down his arm. He was immediately rescued and brought back to camp. He was then sent to teach new arrivals instead of his former job as a strategist. Around the second month of year 9999, Lyronan was found lying near the camp on the shore of a sandy beach by Vera and she helped nurse the man to life despite of the allegations thrown in his way. He seemed to be suffering from the same injures that her brother had suffered, thus proving him innocent to Vera's eyes. However, since the rescue happened during a war between the elves and a rogue nation that set camp near her own, a high elf soldier that went by the name Halona found out about Lyronan and accused her of treason to the clan. Halona was a former soldier that trained beside Vera under Lyronan, and had always been wary of Vera's boisterous 'wildcard' attitude. It is believed because of that reason, for 3 months consecutively Halona searched Vera's former soldier barracks for evidence with a bunch of other convinced soldiers. She also convinced a bunch of higher ups to lock Vera down in the cells because of her 'unholy' deeds, as well as take away the promised strategist role. In the seventh month of year 9999, Halona was proclaimed the new strategist, angering Vera greatly. In the eleventh month of year 9999, Vera escaped her cell with the help of Lyronan. Turning rogue, she vowed to search the lands for warriors that were willing to defeat Halona and take back her rightful spot in the army, later convinced by Lyronan to take up questing as a travelling hobby. For the next two years, the two have hopped from town to town in search of materials and a willing army that would grant them a victory against Halona. She was seen going on a quest that was posted in Guildtown in the second month of year 10,001, after quickly settling down in the first month. She has also been spotted attending Yohani's and Reylana's wedding, right after talking to a hooded figure. She is currently living alone in guildhall after abandoning the shack built in her lover's name, planning to leave the town to seek revenge when she gets the chance. Relationships Lyronan- Vera and Lyronan have almost never seen eye to eye when she was working under his sector back as a soldier. She grew to trust him after seeing that he was blackmailed and exiled for unfair treatment towards other soldiers, and thus prompted her to save him while he was found injured outside of camp grounds. After Lyronan helped her escape the confinements, she allegedly fell in love with him and the two have been in a relationship up to recently. Currently they share a rocky relationship due to Vera's betrayal. Halona- Vera and Halona have a rocky relationship even when they were in the barracks as soldiers. Halona believed in consulting structured fighting movements with her fellow soldiers while Vera planned her attacks without informing the others, instead taking them up with Lyronan alone. Halona suspects that Vera has her loyalties swayed, therefore has always picked on Vera in their combat training. Their strained relationship has led to Ragiror's leave, eventually affecting Lyronan as well. Vera has sworn on her grave to kill Halona for stealing her rightful role. Qi'Xandra- Briefly (to some extent) developed as a one night stand, later broken up due to commitment issues (Vera) and distrust (Qi'Xandra). It is believed that Vera may have lingering feelings for Qi'Xandra (that borderline as obsession) ndespite their relationship as peers. Sustrai Mur- Much is unknown about her, but Vera seems to dislike Sustrai because of religious reasons. Quotes "As I've said before.. Violence is never the answer unless you are good at it. True warriors do not take the throne by stirring up commotions to solve apparent problems, they tackle it by honourable rites... to defeat the queen or king who once stood upon it." - Vera, speaking to Qi'Xandra about war. "Oh my goodness, Yohani, was one sword at my throat not enough so you had to shout at me?" - Vera, after (infamously) ruining Yohani and Reylana's relationship. Trivia - Vera has a fear of choosing between the mission and her friends when it comes to battle. She fears of making the wrong choice because her friends mean a lot to her. - Vera belongs to the 'Chaotic Neutral' alignment, but because of her relationship with Lyronan it has been since referred to as 'Chaotic Evil'. Category:Characters Category:NPC